Can Time Change Things?
by Angel622020
Summary: My version of what could happen in the aftermath of 7.21
1. Prelude

Palo Alto was just as she had imagined it, a quiet lazy sort of place. The only problem was that she didn't live here, didn't live with him. The last six months had become a blur of bus rides, planes, a campaign trail and many missed calls from her mum. She had wondered on the nights she spent alone what her life would have been like if she'd said yes, would she be happier?

On the lonely nights, her answer was always yes. Though she'd loved the last six months of her life, no matter how busy and hectic it could be. She just missed him and couldn't deny that she still loved him.

As she walked down an unfamiliar road that she had been on before, her thoughts of him came flooding back so quickly, she found a near bench and sat down to collect her thoughts before resuming her walk. Tears followed quietly as she sat there, she gently wiped them away and looked around. Across the road was the building where he worked, she'd been walking up and down the road for about an hour, not game to enter the building with fear of him not wanting to know her anymore. She looked up at a window which she assumed belonged to him, as she kept staring someone came to the window looking out of it, then looking down at her. She tried to pull her stare away from the window but couldn't, she'd finally seen him for the first time in six months. Both of them just looking at each other, neither moving away, neither wanting to move away, slowly coming to an understanding of why they were both looking at each other. She slowly looked away, got up from the bench she was sitting on, and started walking back towards her hotel. This had been the same thing she'd done for the last week, at the same time everyday, she sat down and looked up, he came to the window and looked down. Neither knowing whether to move from their spots, not wanting to face what they both knew was true, they still loved each other but were scared at what would or could happen.As she reached her room, she unlocked the door and walked in, placing her bag on the table and moving towards the shower the wash the days memories from her body. Why didn't she have the guts to talk to him? But of course it goes both ways, why didn't he? Tomorrow, she decided would be the day, she'd walk into that building and see him. She needed to do it. Not only for herself but for him as well, he had walked away not saying much at all, this would be his chance to tell her how he really felt about her turning him down. She needed to know, but then again she didn't want to know. She couldn't make up her mind, but one thing she had, was that tomorrow was the day she would see him, talk to him, be near him.Her head finally hit the pillow hours later, as she drifted off to sleep thoughts of what might happen tomorrow filled her head and her dreams.


	2. Remembering The Past

The sun slowly made it's way through the gap in the curtain and she slowly opened her eyes. The new day came quicker then she thought it would, she pushed back the blanket and stretched before making her way to the bathroom to freshen up for the day ahead. She looked through her suitcase, trying to find the right thing to wear. After a half hour of looking, nothing was jumping out at her. She picked up her phone and dialled her mother's number.

"Gilmore house morgue, you kill them and we'll chill them." Rang Lorelai's voice as she answered the phone.

"I'm waiting for one of these days, when you say something like that and it's Grandma on the other end." Rory said giggling.

"It's called caller id kid. So what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Long story, but having clothing problems. Need something that will make me look amazing and take someone's breath away."

"Ahh, your in Palo Alto seeing Logan."

"If I wanted side comments from the gallery, I would of thrown peanuts."

"Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Thank you, and I promise you'll know everything soon enough just not now."

"I'll hold you to that kid. Ok, so wear your black knee length skirt, the one with the slit going up your thigh. Add your tight black shirt, and have an extra button undone. Have your hair out, with a few loose curls to frame your face and wear his favourite perfume. You'll have him dying to take it all off you."

"Mum! Please try not to be so dirty and thank you for the advice. I've got to go and get ready, I'll ring you later. Bye."

"Bye kid, have fun."

Rory hang up her phone and placed it on the bed and started getting ready. After an hour of primping herself up, she walked out the door and headed towards Logan's office. She stood on the opposite side of the road and looked up at his window. She took a couple of deep breaths, walked across the road, into the building and onto the elevator. As the elevator reached his floor, she walked out and to the reception desk. There was a pretty brunette sitting at the desk, talking on the phone. Rory stood there waiting for her to finish and took her chance to look around a little.

"Excuse Miss, can I help you?" The girl said as she finished on the phone.

"Oh sorry, yes. I'm looking for Logan Huntzberger."

"He's in a meeting at the moment, I can ring him and let him know you're here if you wish."

"Umm, no it's alright I'll just wait for his meeting to finish." Rory said as she took a seat, pulled out a book and began reading it.

A half hour later Logan emerged from his meeting and walked through the reception area on his way to his office, he looked in Rory's direction and did a double take when he realised it was her.

"Well, Miss Gilmore. This is a surprise." Logan said as he looked into her eyes, making her knees feel weak.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. I'm sorry Logan." She said as she went to walk out.

He grabbed her hand as she tried to walk out. "Don't go."

She turned to him and looked him in the eye, she saw the warmth in his eyes, the need. "Ok, I won't."

"Good, come with me. Sarah, can you please hold all my calls until I say so?"

"Yes sir, Mr Huntzberger."

Logan lead Rory into his office and closed the door behind him. She sat down on the couch near the window, watching him as he walked over to his desk and sat on it. He looked her up and down, noticing how beautiful still was, even more so then he remembered. She blushed as she saw him looking at her, she couldn't help it. He always had a way of making her blush just from a look.

"So what are you doing here?" Logan asked as he looked towards the window.

"Campaign trail, we're on a little break here. I've wanted to come in all week and only got as far as across the road, seeing you in the window yesterday made me realise how much I really have missed you, missed us." Rory said playing with the hem of her skirt.

"You realise that saying you miss me isn't going to change what happened Rory."

"I know that, I never said it would. I just wanted you to know, needed you to know."

"Rory, it took me months to try and get over you. Though it never happened, I've learned to live with the fact that your always in my heart. I'm not completely happy with my personal life, but as far as my business life goes, I'm really happy with everything that's happened. I don't think I can let you into my life again, my heart."

Tears started falling from her eyes, she was still playing with the hem of her skirt. Knowing this was a lost cause, but needed him to know that she did miss him, she now couldn't find the words.

"Being near you makes me feel so indescribable, I feel complete yet lost and torn. Rory it took so much of me to walk away so you could have all your open doors. I wanted you to live your life, even if it meant I couldn't be in it. I knew it's what you needed to do, I wasn't going to try and stop you." The tears were still falling from her eyes, she couldn't look at him in fear of seeing what an idiot she had been.

"I… I… don't know… what to say… thank you. Um… You were always in my mind, you never left it or my heart. I…"

"Rory, you don't need to explain anything to me. I do understand, trust me I do." Logan said as he moved closer to her and sat down next to her. "You and me were an odd coupling to begin with." He said smirking as she looked up at him, he wiped a few of her tears away.

She looked into his eyes and moved closer to him, she moved her lips over his and kissed him softly before realising what she was doing she moved away quickly then turned her head away from him.

"I'm sorry, I guess I can't be around you anymore." She said quietly.

"Your not the only one feeling it Ace."

"You called me Ace?"

"You are always my Ace."

"Logan, I'm sorry about everything, I guess I just wanted to see you again." Rory said looking at him.

"I know Ace. Can we meet later and talk, maybe have dinner?"

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"I'm not sure, but I know I need to see you again. This can't be the last time Rory."

"Umm, okay. This is my number, I'll have my phone somewhere near me. I'll be writing for most of the day for the magazine." She said as she wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to Logan.

"Thank you, I better get back to work. Have a couple more meetings to attend today." Logan said as he smiled at her.

"Logan the working man, something I always knew would happen, no matter how much you complained about it." She giggled, as stood up and walked out his office doors, walking back to her hotel room to get her work done.

Logan walked around his office, and looked out the window for a while, replaying the events of the day in his head. He headed off to his meetings, not paying any attention, only thing on his mind was her. He had worked so hard to get her out of his mind, then being around her for five minutes and he's back to square one, thinking about her constantly.

Rory got back to her room and fished her phone out of her bag. She dialled her mother's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Is it story time yet?" Lorelai said as she answered the phone.

"I guess it is. I still love him."

"Who? Barney? Thought you got over your dinosaur crush." Lorelai laughed.

"Please mum be serious, I really need some help. I didn't think I'd feel this way still, but seeing him today just made my heart ache for him."

"Aw honey, it's life babe. You fall in love and it never leaves. Look at your dad and me, we've been through so much and still love each other."

"But you and dad are different, you have a child together and have known each other since you were kids."

"It doesn't matter kid. I know how much you loved Logan, and how much it hurt to turn him down. You can't just turn off your feelings because it ended. Plus being on the road like you have been, you've had a lot of time to think about things, then seeing him again would of brought back all of the feelings and memories."

"Why are you so smart?"

"Been around a long time kid, and I have my mother." Lorelai laughed.

"Grandma's alright most of the time."

"For you maybe, but we won't talk about her at the moment. Well kid, I can't tell you what to do, you've got to follow your heart, only you know what to do."

"Thanks mum, I just don't know what that is yet. He asked me to dinner tonight to talk, and I feel nervous."

"You'll be fine, wear a little black dress with killer heels. You'll knock his socks off honey."

"Okay, I'll see what I have. I better go mum, go an article to write for the magazine before I go anywhere tonight. I promise I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright kid, have fun. Love you babe."

"Love you too mum."

Rory hung up the phone and went to grab her bag that had all of her notes in it. She pulled them all out and started organising them before getting her laptop out and started to write her article. She couldn't concentrate properly though, her thoughts about Logan just wouldn't disappear. Three hours later, she finally had her article finished and e-mailed off to the magazine's editor. She drew herself a bath and climbed in, all the tension she felt slowly disappeared as she relaxed and closed her eyes. Her phone rang a half hour later, she picked it up and answered it.

"Hello, Rory Gilmore speaking."

"Hey Ace."

"Hi Logan."

"We have a little problem for tonight."

"Which would be?"

"I have to go to a business function, which I had forgot about until I went to leave today and had my assistant remind me about it. I know it's not how we thought tonight would be, but I'd love it if you'd come with me."

"Uh, Logan, I don't have anything to wear for a function."

"Don't worry about it Ace, I have taken care of it. I just need your hotel and room number and your dress for the evening will be delivered very soon."

"Logan, I don't know if I'll be good company tonight."

"You know these things, we walk in and mingle. Have a little dinner, dance and then leave. The rest of the night will be just us, I promise you that."

"Okay fine, I'll come with you."

"So you'll be my date then?"

"I'll be your date Logan." She giggled a little.

"Okay, so your room number and hotel is all I need. I'll pick you up at 6:30pm sharp."

"6:30pm, got it. I'm staying at the Garden Court Hotel, room 47."

"You'll have your dress soon. See you soon Ace." Logan said as he hung up the phone and organised the dress to be sent to her.

Rory put the phone back on the table beside her, and tried to relax a little more. She lasted another ten minutes before emerging from the bath and wrapping herself in a dressing gown. She heard a knock at the door, she walked over and answered it, seeing a messenger holding a box. He handed it to her and she closed the door. She laid the box down on the bed and opened it, she smiled when she saw the beautiful dress he had picked out for her. It was a black plunging V neck halter with a bare back. It was simple yet classy, just the sort of thing Logan would pick out for her. She went into the bathroom and did her make up and hair before slipping into the dress, it fit like a glove. She picked out a little black clutch and put on her black heels, as she had finished there was a knock at the door. She walked over to it, checking herself once more in the mirror before answering it. Logan stood at the door carry a single red rose, looking handsome in a black tux and bowtie. His eyes lit up the moment he saw her, as did hers for him.

"Wow, you trying to give me a heart attack Ace. You look incredible." Logan said handing her the rose and kissing her on the cheek.

"Not trying, but if I did it would only be a plus." She grinned.

"I see I still have an eye for dress sizes."

She laughed. "I guess you do Mr. Huntzberger."

"Shall we go?" Logan said holding out his arm for her to take hold of.

"Let's." She said as she placed her arm through his and followed him to the elevator then into the limo.

They walked into the ballroom, holding hands. Camera flashes began to go off as they walked in, each couple in front and behind them being photographed. They posed and smiled once then walked in as quick as they could. The ballroom was huge and beautifully decorated, a live jazz band was playing at the front with some couples dancing in front, there were table towards the back near the bar all set ready for dinner. The atmosphere of the room was filled with music, talking and laughter, everyone enjoying themselves and the company.

Rory and Logan found their table, Rory sat down as Logan went to the bar to get them both a drink. Rory had only been sitting at the table for a few minutes when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello love, fancying seeing you here." Came the charming Aussie voice as he sat down next to her.

"Finn, how have you been? It's been a long time" Rory said as she hugged him hello.

"I've been good love. Sorry to be rude, but what are you doing here? You realise Logan is here?"

"I know he's here, I'm his date for the night."

"But how? As far as I knew, you hadn't talked to each other in months and I only spoke to Logan two days ago."

"That was true…" Rory started to say but got cut off by Logan joining them.

"Finn, how are you man?"

"Fine and dandy. Just been talking to lovely here, trying to find out a few things. You two?"

"We ran into each other today and were supposed to have dinner tonight to catch up and talk a few things through, but I forgot about this thing happening, so I invited her as my date. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course, you know I've always loved reporter girl."

"Thanks for the reminder of the name Finn."

"Anytime love. Well, I must be off. I'll catch up with the two of you later on."

"Bye Finn." Rory and Logan both said.

They both sat there for ten minutes sipping on there drinks, after Finn left neither could find the words to sat anything. They watched the couples dancing and listened to the band, swaying along with the music.

"Would you like to dance Ace?" Logan asked smiling.

"I would love to." Rory said standing up and taking Logan's outstretched hand, as he led her to the dance floor. They had been dancing for a few minutes, looking into each other eyes before either of them said a word.

"You've still got it Huntz, I'm surprised." She said giggling.

"What you think it just disappears?"

"I never said that, just meant you could still sweep me off your feet with your dancing."

"Wonder if they have a cloak room here." Logan said remembering the first time there danced together.

"Oh, I'm sure they do. Though I think I've graduated from then, don't you think?"

"Well, let's go back to my place then."

"Nice try buddy."

"Well a guy can try." He laughed.

"Doesn't mean it will always work."

"I must admit that line is becoming more true as the years hit me."

"Logan, I just wanted to say again that I'm sorry for everything."

"You don't have to keep apologising Rory, I do understand in some ways."

"I just miss you, have missed you. One the nights I'm alone and even the days I'm run off my feet, you never far from my thoughts and I realise how bad I messed up things between us. While I didn't want to get married then, I didn't want us to break up, but understand that you couldn't do the long distance thing again."

"While I want to talk about this with you, I just don't think this is the time or place."

"Yeah, your right. Sorry."

"Let's just enjoy ourselves and have fun."

The rest of the night was filled with dancing, laughing, eating, drinking. They occasionally had to go rescue Finn from whoever had attached themselves to him. Both Rory and Logan had fun together, remising about the olden college days with Finn, from the nights at the pub to the LBD events they attended and who could forget the Fiji yacht incident that always seems to come back to haunt Logan. The three of them were one of the last to leave the function, just enjoying the lost time they'd spent away from each other. As they left, Finn went home with a gorgeous redhead, his favourite kind still and Rory got into the limo with Logan.

She didn't say anything when they had passed her hotel, wondering where they were going, she keep looking out the window. As the limo pulled to a stop, Logan opened the door and helped Rory out of the limo. She looked up and saw a beautiful little house, with a white picket fence, she couldn't help but feel heart broken all over again. This must have been the house he had been talking about, the one with the avocado tree out back. Logan saw the look on her face, and felt a bit bad for bringing here her. He just wanted her to know what her life could have been like, if she had said yes. Logan led her, holding her hand into the house. He took off his tux jacket and left it on the couch, he walked over to Rory and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him and hugging her like he hadn't done it in years.

"Logan, you need to know why I'm here, I need to explain myself."

"Okay." He said sitting down on the couch.

"We've never really had a normal relationship, but it was normal it us. Being away from you when you were in London, hurt me. Not being able to hold you at night, be the first thing I see in the morning. I knew then I wanted to marry you, then when I didn't get the Reston, it made me reconsider everything in my life. I didn't know what was real or what should be real. There was never a doubt in my mind that I didn't love you, because I did, everything I had. Having all these doors open to me after college, I didn't know what to do. Kept thinking that maybe all the hard work I did was for nothing. Then you proposed, every inch of my body was screaming out yes, but the words just would come out, then I started thinking I was too young with too many things I still needed to do in my life before I got married. I still wanted to be with you, but couldn't say yes to marrying you. In some ways it was the best but worst decision I'd made in my life. You left me, and of course it hurt me. I got a call to go on the Obama campaign trail and jumped at the chance, thinking this could help me start my career and fill the hole left by you. I kept telling myself I made the right choice, but deep down I knew I hadn't. My life didn't feel the same, I didn't feel the same. When we came here I knew I had to see you, be near you, be held by you." Rory said as she sat down in the armchair opposite Logan.

"Ror, look I do understand, like I said before. I know it must have been hard to tell me all of that. You need to know that you saying no, was the hardest thing that happened to me, but it was even harder to walk away from you. I came out here, feeling empty, deflated and incomplete. I had this house ready for us, it took me two months to be able to even live in here, I was going to sell it. Then thought you may come back to me, you were the first person I fell in love with, the first relationship I'd had. Being with you, made my life happier, easier. It made me feel alive knowing that someone I loved, loved me back. You have no idea how badly I want to be with you, but I'm not sure if it's the right thing for us to do."

"I understand."

"I'm going to bed, you can stay here if you want in the spare room. I'll get you some clothes to change into or I can drive you back to your hotel. The choice is yours."

"I think I'll stay."

"Okay, your room is through there and I'll go grab you something to change into." Logan said as he pointed to her room and walked into his own.

Rory changed into the clothes Logan gave her then walked out into the backyard. Logan had already gone to bed, but she need to see the house, the tree. As she walked outside she saw it, it was beautiful. It made her heart brake again, she sat down on the back step and just watched it, like it had magical powers. She rested her head against the door frame, eyes still open hoping the tree would do something.

Logan walked out of his bedroom to grab himself a glass of water, he saw her sitting on the step. He just watched her for a few minutes, she still looked good in his clothes and the way the moonlight shone over her body sent shivers down his spine. Made him think about what he could lose again, how badly he wanted his heart to be whole again. He needed her, so why was he afraid of letting her in again, letting her close. He continued watching her for a few more minutes before walking back to his room, he had a lot of thinking to do.

Rory lasted another hour or so, sitting on the step before walking inside. Logan had left his door open, she stood by the door and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful, she wondered what it would be like to be with him now wrapped in his arms, the feeling of warmth and security that it brought with it. She watched him for a few minutes before moving to where she was supposed to sleep and changing back into her own clothes. She couldn't stay in the house anymore, it hurt her too much being this close to Logan and not being able to touch him, to love him again. She folded up the clothes he had lent her and left them on the bed, she called a taxi and then started writing Logan a note, leaving it on top of the clothes and quietly made her way outside and into the waiting taxi. As she reached her hotel, she got out and walked up to her room. Changing into her pyjama's, she climbed into bed and slowly cried herself to sleep. Tomorrow she would leave Palo Alto and let Logan live his life without her, like he wanted.


	3. It Is What It Is

Logan woke up the next morning and made his way in the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. He knew better then not to have coffee in the morning when a Gilmore was around. When it had stopped brewing he poured himself a cup taking a few sips before pouring her one and walking to wards her room. He knocked quietly before opening the door, and finding the room empty. He saw the note on the top of the clothes piled she had neatly folded. He walked back into the kitchen, placed the coffee cup down and started reading the letter she had written.

_Logan,I'm sorry for not saying goodbye and for just leaving in the middle of the night, like I did.It just hurt me too much being in this house, but it hurt more knowing you didn't want me anymore.I've never stopped loving you, I'm positive you're the one for me. Just hoping you too realise it.I can't express how sorry I am for saying no to your marriage proposal. I just needed to figure out life on my own, but the more I thought about it, the more I realised the one thing in life that I needed, I had let go._

_It was you, Logan._

_I can honestly say, you mean more to me then some job offer, even my dream job wouldn't mean anything if you weren't there to share it with me. I understand how hard it must be for you, me waltzing back into your life after you've tried to get on with it. I don't know how many times I can't say sorry to you for it to still mean something.I'm in love with a man who doesn't want me back, and though it hurts I understand. I just hope that one day we can be friends.Enjoy your life Logan, you deserve everything you've worked hard for.I'm so proud of you and everything you've achieved so far, and I know you'll do great in years to come.Thank you for a wonderful night, last night. I had fun, like I haven't in months.Take care Logan.Love always, your Ace._

Logan read through the letter a few times letting it all sink in. The one thing he realised, was that he couldn't and wouldn't let her go again. He quickly got dressed, jumped in his car and made his way to her hotel. He went to the reception desk and asked for a room key for her room, saying he's left his in the room. They gave him one and he quickly made his way into the elevator and into her room. As he walked in quietly, he saw she was still asleep, he pillow was a little damp from the nights previous tears. He took off his shoes, and climbed in next to her, kissing her cheek softly. She slowly turned over and went to say something but his kiss stopped any words from escaping her mouth.He kissed her slowly and tenderly, something he had wanted to do since he first saw her the day before. He wrapped his arms around her as she slowly moved on top of him. Their kiss intensified into a deep and passionate kiss, as she slowly started to undo his buttons on his shirt. As each button came undone, she kissed her way down his chest as she revealed more of it. All the buttons were completely undone, as they helped each other to take off his shirt and dropped in on the floor below. She started kissing him around his collar bone and shoulder, knowing he loved it. She heard a quiet groan escape his mouth, knowing she still knew what it took to get him excited. He flipped them over so he was on top, he pushed off her singlet top and dropped in on the floor with his shirt.

As he caressed he stomach and breasts with his hands, he used his lips and tongue to tease her. He moved from her lips, slowly and painfully making his way down her neck to her breasts. He slowly started sucking and nipping on each nipple and the surrounding areas around it. Hearing her moan, excited him more then he already was. As he continued his assault on her breasts, neck and lips, she moved her hands down to the edge of his pants before moving her hand inside and gripping his almost hard member. Though it wasn't good enough for her, so she stripped him of his pants and boxers completely. Now being able to get a good firm grip on him, she slowly started moving her hand up and down his now fully erect shaft. He in turn removed her bottoms and panties quickly like his life depended on it. Then with his thumb, he started rubbing her clit, slowly at first in rhythm with what she was doing to him before speeding up a little, as their lips reached each other.

All the built up frustration they both felt slowly working it's way out of their system, their kiss was numbingly hard and deep, both having a need and want for each other. He slowly slipped a finger inside her and moved it in and out, as she moved her hand up and down his shaft faster then before. Louder moans escaped her mouth as he placed another finger inside her and moved in and out faster. He could feel her getting wetter by the second, as he felt he was ready to cum. They continued what they were doing until both came in a sense of bliss, their kiss continued softening a little and they both tried to regain themselves. He moved to find his pants and grabbed a condom out of his wallet, she placed it over him. They were looking into each others eyes, as he slowly entered her, not wanting to hurt her. He slowly moved inside her, getting a pattern down. She kissed all around his neck and collar bone as he kissed her neck.

"Harder, please Logan." She said between breaths.

He obliged and started moving harder, deeper and faster. Their breathing became heavier, both gasping for breathe but enjoying every minute of what was happening. As he continued moving in and out, he started rubbing her clit again with his thumb. Their lips once again found each other, as they both came close to climaxing together. He slowed down his pace a little, wanting to enjoy this moment with her for as long as he could. He stopped at one point and just looked into her gorgeous blue eyes, that were dark with lust for him.

"I love you Ace, I never stopped." He said before kissing her again before she could reply.

He continued his assault on her lips as he began to speed up his thrusts again, going deeper and faster then before. They both last another ten minutes before climaxing together. Their names escaped each others mouths as did loud moans and groans. Logan collapsed next to her as they both tried to catch their breaths. He moved into the bathroom to clean himself up a little before climbing in next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and she placed her head on his shoulder. It didn't take long for both to fall into a deep, safe sleep. Thoughts running madly through each others minds as they finally gave into sleeping.

They slept for the rest of the morning, Logan waking up first, slowly untangled himself from her and ordered room service. He put his pants on, and kissed her cheek before answering the door.

They ate breakfast in silence, neither really knowing hat to say. As she finished her breakfast she got up and went to take a shower, as the hot water ran down her body she couldn't help but wonder why he was he. She loved the fact that he was, but in some ways it felt like goodbye sex to her and she was hoping that it wasn't.

She finished her shower and got changed into the clothes she'd picked out for the day, then walked out to where Logan was sitting on the couch.

"Why are you here Logan?" She said straight out, not wanting to prolong asking him.

"I realised I do want you in my life."

"So in the space of twelve hours you had a change of heart?"

"I knew I wanted to be with you again from the moment I saw you yesterday."

"So you told me last night, you didn't want me but now you do? Was this some sort of test, did I pass it?" She said getting slightly pissed off.

"I kind of wanted you to feel as hurt as I was when you turned me down."

"Well thanks Logan, you didn't stop and think that I might have been just as hurt as you. You're the one who walked away not me."

"You turned me down, that's as good as walking away Rory."

"Bullshit Logan, I still wanted to be with you. You walked away so you can't blame that on me."

"I can if I want to, you hurt me more then I can't put into words Rory. I fell in love with you, I gave caution to the wind and committed to someone and actually enjoyed it. I enjoyed falling in love with you."

"So you don't think I don't regret turning you down?"

"You had your career to attend to, no room for a guy in love with you."

"You're a bastard, I've regretted that decision everyday since I made it. You have absolutely no idea how hurt I've been the past few months. Everyday I think it's all a dream, I'll wake up and you'll be asleep next to me. It was the hardest thing I had to do. Even harder then being away from my mum, and you know how close we are. That's it, I don't know why I came here, I don't want to be with a guy who's just a complete arse. So please leave."

"Rory, you don't mean that. I do want to be with you. Didn't I prove that to you before?"

"I don't care, I can't see you anymore. Goodbye Logan."

Logan looked at how hurt she was, but how strong she was trying to be. He understood though, he had been an arse to her, why did he do it? He looked at her once more before moving closer to her and kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Goodbye Ace."

He went and got the rest of his things from the bedroom before walking to the door and took one last look at her before he walked out. He got into his car and started driving back home, though it didn't feel like home anymore now that she had been there. He got dressed into his suit, grabbed his briefcase and went to work. He needed something to take his mind off her, off everything.

After Logan had walked out, she sat down on the couch where he had been sitting and bawled her eyes out. The tears just didn't seem to want to stop, she picked up her phone and called Hugo. She explained that she needed a week or two off, he said she could take as much time as she needed off.

She hung up the phone from him and rang Lane, Paris and her mum. Explaining to them all she needed a girls week or weekend. After ringing and re-ringing them they decided on a week of fun in Vegas, Rory booked flights for them all, booked their hotel and would meet them all there within the next day. She packed up her things and got into a waiting car, that was ready to take her to the airport.

Logan couldn't think at work, she had clouded so much of his mind. He was yelling at people he shouldn't of been. They were starting to get scared of him, this was the first time he'd ever yelled at any of them, so they tried to stay out of his way whenever possible. Logan decided he needed to get away, a weekend of fun, girls, alcohol and throwing away a lot of money was in order. He called Finn and Colin, knowing they'd come for sure.

They both of course said yes and all three would be seeing each other in Vegas the next day. The planes were booked as was the hotel, all that was left for the boys was to party like they used to and have fun.

The hotel of choice for both Rory and Logan was the Bellagio. With the fun times they assumed they'd be having, well they were about to get a whole lot more then they bargained for. If only they all knew it.


	4. Welcome To Vegas Baby!

Rory was the first to get to Vegas; she had booked a room for each of them. She got all their room keys and picked out the room she wanted. The bellhop placed her bags in her room and she tipped him before he left. She looked around the room, 'This will do me good, make me forget, even if it's just for a week', she thought to herself. She booked spa treatments for all of them the next day, so everyone could enjoy themselves and just relax.

Lorelai, Lane and Paris all arrived together and made their way to where Rory said they would be staying. With everyone settled in, it was time to suss out the casino and its surrounding areas. They spent over two hours looking at everything before finally getting dressed and going out for dinner. The restaurant of choice for the night was The Buffet; they decided they would be trying all the restaurants in the hotel over the time they were there. They all sat down at their table and began to talk and catch about each other's lives.

"Yeah, Zach and the babies are doing well. Though it is good to get away for a little while, I'm the only chick and it's starting to annoy me." Lane said after she took a sip of her drink.

"Doyle and I are still together, but I don't get to see him that much anymore. We both work and study way too much." Paris said.

"Luke and I are getting back on track; we aren't what we used to be. Hopefully, soon, we will be." Lorelai said.

"I've just been working, nothing more to say." Rory said, looking into her drink.

"Babe, I know something happened. Otherwise you wouldn't have called this little get-together." Lorelai said, placing her hand on Rory's shoulder.

"What happened?" Lane and Paris said together.

"Logan." Rory whispered.

"Did you just say Logan?" Paris asked a little shocked.

Rory nodded her head as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Lorelai gave her a tissue to wipe them away.

"Well, tell us the story and maybe we can help you." Lane said, looking at her friend, concerned.

"Um… I was in Palo Alto over the last few days and I guess I just wanted to see him, well needed to see him. I found out where he worked and sat on a bench across the road a couple of days ago. I was looking up at a window and after a while he looked out of it, looking down at me. Neither of us made a move that day, so I decided I would go and see him the next day. I did, we talked a little and went out that night to some function he had to go to. After it, we fought, so I left and went back to my hotel. I woke up to him kissing my cheek, and well you guys can guess what happened after that. Then we fought again, and I told him to leave. Hence the phone calls to you guys and now we're here." Rory said wiping away the last couple of tears.

"Oh kid. Well, we shall all party up a storm just because we can this week." Lorelai said trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Yeah, of course." Paris said taking another sip of her drink.

They spent the rest of the meal in fits of laughter, catching up and just having fun together. After dinner, they went into the casino to try their luck, Lorelai winning the most during the night and Paris losing the most. Lane and Rory came out pretty much even. After being in the casino for a few hours, it was getting late and all of them were getting tired. They retired to their rooms, to refuel their energy for the next day.

Lorelai woke up first, ordering room service to be sent to Rory's room, then proceeded to wake up Lane and Paris before they went to Rory's room. On her way to her first stop of Paris' room, she could have sworn she saw Finn walking off the elevator and into a room, but she pushed it aside. They ate breakfast and their conversation never stopped. It was like they hadn't seen each other in years. Rory was happy, she liked that these beautiful friends of hers were taking her mind off things that they didn't even know. After breakfast, they all went back to their room and got changed, ready for their spa treatments that would last most of the day. Rory had everything planned for the day at the spa; the girls were amazed that she went through so much trouble. In their first treatment, Rory and Lorelai were in a room together.

"So, are you really okay?"

"Well, I guess so. I mean, I'm more confused than anything. He somehow got into my room, slept with me, and then we fought. It just doesn't make any sense, I'm in love with him mommy, no matter how much I try to deny it, I can't. It won't go away."

"You guys were together for a couple years babe, the pain won't just heal itself over night, it'll take time. Do you ever wish you hadn't turned him down?"

"All the time. It's one thing I really regret at the moment. I've been thinking about what my life would have been like if I'd said yes. Would I be happier? I don't know. I just know I need him in my life; I want to be with him. We just can't get through the fights, in the space of twenty-four hours we had two fights. I don't want to fight with him mom, it hurts because I care so much about him."

"I'm sure everything will work out the way it should. Just give it time hon."

"Thanks mommy."

In the next room Paris and Lane were talking.

"I think I saw Finn before." Paris said.

"Who's that again?"

"It's one of Logan's best mates."

"Oh, do you think Logan could be here?"

"He's done it before, came to Vegas with the boys to escape things with his family, so yeah he could be."

"Do you think Rory knows yet?"

"No, she would have said something. I think we should keep it to ourselves until we know he is here. Then, maybe just not tell her, he's the reason she felt the need to get away after all. We don't want to upset her unnecessarily"

"Yeah, that's true. I just wish they'd work everything out, I know how much she still loves him."

"Yeah, me too. I know I was against them being together at first and that was only because I thought he'd hurt her, but then seeing them together you realise they do actually belong together."

"That was actually sweet Paris, who knew you had a soft side."

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you."

"And there's the Paris everyone knows and loves." Lane said with a laugh.

Rory was still having one last treatment done, the other three were talking while waiting for her.

"Lorelai, I think I saw Finn this morning." Paris said.

"I thought the same thing, guess that means Blondie's here. We can't tell Rory, until we know or until they see each other." Lorelai half heartedly giggled.

"Ok, we keep it quiet until we know for sure or she finds out." Lane added in and they shook on it just as Rory walked out.

--

Logan, Colin and Finn arrived in Vegas the day after Logan had called them. They arrived at their hotel, dropped of their bags, grabbed some dinner and then hit the alcohol. Both knew that Rory was heavily on his mind, he hadn't said much to them but knew he had seen her as Finn ran into them at the function they attended. Though he wasn't talking about what happened, so the drinks kept coming, beautiful women kept coming up to their table, but Logan wasn't even giving them a look, nothing. After more than enough drinks, Logan slowly started to open up about what had happened.

"In twenty-four hours, we fought twice and slept together once."

"Wait you slept with her? When?" Colin said taken aback.

"Yesterday. After the function we got into a fight, she was still going to stay in the spare room of my house but left in the middle of the night leaving a note for me. I read it through a couple of times, went to her hotel, got a key and went into her room. But afterwards, I don't know what happened, we just fought and she told me to leave. It felt like my heart broke all over again. God and to top it all off I'm sounding like such a chick right now."

"You're still in love with her man, and by the look on her face the other night, she's still very much in love with you too, mate." Finn said.

"She told me that she regrets turning me down."

"Of course she would, she loves you mate. You two were together for a while, those feelings don't just change or disappear overnight."

"Are you sure you shouldn't have been a chick?" Colin asked.

"I'm just in touch with my feminine side and you're all jealous because of it." Finn said, taking a drink and they all laughed.

"Well, this weekend is about us guys having fun and forgetting everything that comes with our lives." Logan said, as another drink was placed in front of him.

"Well, it might help if you start looking at the women. You haven't looked at one since we got here and they're very keen on you my friend." Finn said eying of a couple of girls.

"Not tonight Finn, just need to wallow. Oh god, I'm even using her terms. I'm in trouble." Logan said remembering Rory and Lorelai's lingo with a smile on his face.

The night wore on, more drinks were consumed, Colin and Finn had each left with girls they had just meet leaving Logan by himself. After a half hour of sitting there, he made his way to his room. As his head hit the pillow, sleep over came him as did thoughts of her. The next morning as Finn was walking back to his room, he thought he had seen both Paris and Lorelai which only meant Rory was here too. 'This is going to be an interesting week.' He thought to himself.

They had all been there for three days; the girls minus Rory knew that Logan was there as Logan didn't know she was there. They tried hard to keep it that way, knowing the reason they were both here was because of each other. Late during their third night there, Rory woke up in tears. Knowing she'd feel this way for a while to come. She changed into some clothes and made her way down to the bar, she needed something to take the edge off what she felt. She walked in and found a quiet spot away from most people, she ordered her drink and sat there with her thoughts. What she didn't know, was that she had taken his table as he went to the toilet and got himself another drink.

As he neared the table he saw her, first thought was that he was imagining her sitting there, because he wanted her to be there. Soon realised though, it was actually her. He sat down next to her, she didn't notice at first too lost in her own thoughts. A smell, his smell, was what brought her to realise who was sitting next to her. She looked at him, no sure what to say. He didn't know either. For the next half hour they just sat there, trying to find the words to say to each other but couldn't.

"I guess great minds think alike." Rory said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, guess they do Ace."

He went and called her Ace, why did he have to do that? She melted almost instantly at that name.

"Now I can understand why Colin and Finn always had to check the place out first before we went anywhere."

"And why Mom, Lane and Paris had to make sure as well."

"They all knew we were here but us."

"Seems that way."

"Rory, I have to say sorry. I know it's not all your fault for what happened months ago. We were both to blame, it was just easier for me to accept it if I blamed it all on you. I've been thinking so much these last few days, I needed you to know that."

"Thank you Logan, but I think it's a little more my fault then yours. I just couldn't say yes then, I don't know why. I always thought I'd be with you forever. As corny as it sounds."

"Corny works for me Ace." He smirked looking at her, the smirk made her heart melt more.

"That was just way too corny, even for you mister." They both laughed.

"So what should we do or say?"

"I'm not sure, I know the others are trying to keep us away from each other."

"I don't think that works for me though."

"Me either."

They came to a comfortable silence; both knowing that all they wanted was each other.

"I know one thing: I need you now more than I ever have, Ace. You can make me so completely mad, but one look into those gorgeous blue eyes of yours and all the madness just disappears."

"I feel the same, except it's when you call me Ace or with that smirk you have. Sorry for telling you to leave the other day, but you really were being a bastard."

"No need to apologize, I was, and I can admit it."

"Come with me." She held out her hand waiting for him to take it.

"Where are we going?" He said as he stood up, taking her hands in his and letting her lead the way.

"You'll see." She grinned.

They walked out of the bar and to the elevator, she pushed the number of the floor she was staying on. As they got to her room, she opened the door, he walked in after her and she closed the door behind them. They stood there for a few moments just looking at each other. She moved closer to him, kissing him softly on the lips before he scooped her up in his arms and made his way to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed softly, then lied down beside her. He kissed her softly, but soon the kiss deepened. His hands were roaming over her body, wanting to touch every inch of her. One of her hands was holding his cheek, the other was grabbing his shirt, pulling him closer to her. He moved his hand under her top, feeling the bare skin. He wanted to touch, see and kiss all that he could. He pushed the shirt off her, their lips breaking for only a few moments before crashing back on top of each others. The rest of the night was filled with passion, love, moans and fulfilment.

Rory woke up the next morning with a little headache, most likely cause from the amount of alcohol she consumed the night before. She looked over next to her and noticed someone there, it wasn't until he turned over that she realised it was Logan. She carefully moved out of the bed careful not to wake him, she put on some clothes and made her way to her mother's room. She knocked on the door, finally letting herself in when no one answered. Lorelai was still sleeping, Rory lied down next to her and started to wake her up.

"Mommy, please wake up." Rory said quietly.

"The mommy doesn't want to be woken up yet." Lorelai said as she turned over.

"But I've got a boy in my bed." Rory replied.

Lorelai turned back around to face her daughter, with a stranger expression on her face, digesting what Rory had just said.

"Um... Repeat that for me please? Don't think I heard you right." Lorelai said looking up at her daughter.

"I have a boy in my bed."

"That's what I thought you said. How did you get a boy in your bed?"

"Well, I went down to the bar last night after you all went to bed. Drank a lot, because I'm slightly hung over and I woke up with a boy in my bed."

"So do you know who the boy is or are you going to make the mommy guess without any coffee in her system?"

"It's Logan." Rory whispered.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? We seem to be having technical difficulties this morning."

"You heard me mom, it's Logan."

"I thought the purpose of coming here was to forget about Logan and your relationship with him."

"It was. I don't know what happened. I was having a drink alone, and then he joined me. And this morning, I woke up with him next to me. Did you notice I left out the naughty bits that the mommy wouldn't like to hear without her morning coffee?"

"Yes, thanks for that but now that you told me you left that naughty part out, it's now there in my mind before my coffee."

"Sorry mom."

"It's ok babe. So what is it that you want to do?"

"I don't know, just got a shock seeing him there. That's why I came here."

"Well honey, I think you should go back and talk to him. Both of you have to stop running away from each other, you need to talk about everything until you're blue in the face of understanding."

"I know you're right, I just can't move yet."

"Well you either move now or I'll drag you back to your room. I have no coffee in the system either, it won't be pretty."

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Love you mom, thanks." Rory said, kissing her mom's forehead and leaving for her room.

Rory walked slowly back to her room, thoughts rushing through her head. Thinking about what she needed to say to Logan, but knowing that one smirk from him and her heart would just melt. She opened the door to her room and walked in the bedroom. Logan was nowhere to be seen, she checked the bathroom, he wasn't in there either.

--

Logan felt Rory get out of the bed, not so long after he heard a door open and then closed. He opened his eyes and realise he wasn't in his room. He slowly got up, got dressed and walked out the door, making his way back to his room. He walked in quietly, hoping no one was up. He knew Finn wouldn't be as the sun was now coming up; he probably went to sleep not so long ago. Colin, though, might be up. He walked towards his room and opened the door leading into his room, to find Colin sitting on his bed.

"You spent the night with Reporter Girl, didn't you?" Colin asked like a concerned mother.

"Yes mom, I did. You happy now? If you don't mind leaving so I can go to sleep, it would make me happy." Logan said sarcastically and he walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a tracksuit to sleep in.

"One more question." Colin said as he stood up walking to the door.

"What?"

"You didn't sneak out this morning, did you?"

Logan looked at him, then looked away, concentrating on getting changed.

"Logan, her mom and friends are here. You will be dead by lunch time, if you did."

"I… I just didn't know what to say to her. I heard her leave and walked out not long after. I just need time to think. It's because of her, of us, that we are all here. Apparently Ace had the same idea."

"You just called her Ace, you haven't said that in a long time. You're still head over heels in love with her." Colin said shaking his head as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Logan sat down on the bed, thinking about Colin's last words to him. He did still love her madly, and did a stupid thing by leaving. He just didn't know what to say to her, there are only so many times you can have sex without having to actually say anything, and especially to someone you know and love. He let his head hit the pillow, his final thoughts before sleep were about his Ace. Logan had only been asleep for an hour when his phone rang. Eyes still closed, he felt around for it, finally finding it and answering it without seeing who it was first.

"Hello?" Logan said sleepily.

"Logan, Logan. You have to come home now!" Honor said in tears.

"Honor, what's wrong?" Logan asked as he sits straight up in bed, concerned.

"Dad's had a heart attack, he's in the hospital. Please come home now. Mom's a mess and I can't keep it together much longer. I need you here."

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. Everything will be okay, I promise." Logan said not letting on how worried he was.

"Thank you Logan. Call me when you get in. Love you." Honor said as she hung up the phone.

Logan shoot out of bed, packing everything of his he could see, while on the phone with the airport, organising a flight out of Vegas. He got dressed, picked up his suitcase and walked out into the living area of the hotel room. Colin was eating breakfast while reading a paper; Finn was nowhere in sight, meaning he was still asleep.

"Colin, I've got to go home. Dad is in hospital, I'll call you when I get there. Say goodbye to everyone for me. Tell Ace I'm sorry, please." Logan said as he put his room key on the table beside Colin's breakfast plate.

"What?!"

"Dad's in hospital, Honor rang and needs me there man. I've got to go. Bye." Logan said running out of the door, heading towards the elevator.

Going home was not something he wanted to do. He still wasn't on speaking terms with Mitchum. They spoke very formally when forced too, which wasn't often. Logan did admire and love his father, but sometimes he just needed to figure things out for himself without it being forced down his throat; which was the source of most of their problems. The trip home was going to be a long one and he felt terrible for not saying goodbye to his Ace.

--

Rory had fallen asleep when she realised Logan was gone. She turned out to be one of the many, him leaving before she had woken up, or in her case when she step out of the room for a few minutes. It wasn't that she was surprised by this move of his, just that she never thought he'd do it to her. Closing her eyes, remembering what it felt like to have his arms wrapped around her, she finally drifted off to sleep. She was woken a couple of hours later by a knock at her door. She was surprised at who was standing there when she opened the door, Colin.

"Rory, I came to say sorry from Logan. He had to rush back home. He's sorry for leaving and for not being able to tell you himself."

"Bullshit Colin, he treated me like one of the many he had in college. Please don't lie for him and don't lie to me. I don't need it, I don't care." Rory said closing the door, only Colin wedged his foot in between so it wouldn't close.

"Rory, I'm not lying to you. Honor called him, his dad's been rushed to hospital. That's all he told me before walking out the door. I don't know what's wrong with Mitchum, just that he's in hospital and Honor needs Logan there."

Rory felt bad, really bad. She looked at Colin and was close to tears. It's true, she and Mitchum never saw eye to eye, but she felt for Honor and Logan. She walked into the room and sat down on the couch. Colin following her inside, behind him was Lorelai, coming to see how her daughter was.

"Rory, I'm sorry, he's sorry. Honor needed him, she's a mess." Colin said sitting down next to Rory.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked as she walked in.

"Logan's gone, his dad's in hospital. I bit Colin's head off when he wasn't lying, thinking that he was. I'm a horrible person. I have to go to…" Rory said as the tears finally began to flow freely.

"Ok, back up there lovely. Explain to me again what's happened." Lorelai said as she rubbed her daughter's back.

"Logan asked me to come here and tell Rory that he was sorry but had to leave. Mitchum is in the hospital, I'm not sure as to why though. Rory thought I was lying because Logan left this morning without saying anything to her. That's why the tears are working really well at the moment." Colin said, as Rory couldn't speak.

"Oh my." Was all Lorelai could say.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing when Logan rushed out the door. I'm going to wait until he rings before deciding whether to go there as well." Colin said.

"I've got to go; I've got to be there for Logan. Even if he doesn't want me there, I need him to know I'm there for him." Rory said jumping up, running into her room and started packing all of her things.

"Rory, hon. You can't go there. Wait until he rings Colin, until we know a little more." Lorelai tried to say to calm Rory down.

"I can't just sit around mommy, I need to go. You guys can wait all you want, but Logan needs me, even if he won't say it. He needs me like Honor needs him." Rory said through tears, still packing the last few things in her suitcase. After she had finished, she picked up her phone and called the airline, booking the next flight out of there.

"Rory, your mom's right. You can't just…" Colin tried to say.

"Colin, I love you, but he needs me. You guys don't understand; I know he does. I can feel he does. Please just let me go, I'll call you when I get there and fill you all in. I promise." Rory said hugging her mom then hugged Colin before walking out of the room towards the elevator.

"Well, guess it's just us then." Lorelai said with a fake laugh.

"Yeah, guess so." Colin said back.


End file.
